footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Nacional de Football
Club Nacional de Football is a Uruguayan sports institution, which was founded on May 14, 1899 in Montevideo, Uruguay following the merger of Montevideo and Athletic Football Club, and the initiative of university students. The most important institution for sport is soccer, a sport in which has won national and international achievements, achieving wide recognition worldwide. It is considered the first native club of America (since even the foundation, teams only allowed English players) and next to Club Atlético Peñarol, is one of the great Uruguayan football. History Early In the late nineteenth century, the practice of football in Uruguay was dominated by British residents in the country. That is why a group of college students sought the creation of a purely national football institution, hence the name. The May 14, 1899, at the home of Ernesto Caprario, merging and Montevideo Uruguay Athletic Football Club takes shape, giving birth to the National Football Club. This fact leads to the first Uruguayan club itself and also the first native American club. At the first constitutive meeting of club symbols, which were inspired by the flag of Jose Gervasio Artigas they were chosen. First Steps The June 25, 1899, National dispute its first match against Uruguay Athletic Club, winning by a 2-0 score. A year later, the club merged with the University Football Club and Football Club defense, acquiring players, including Céspedes brothers. The club achieved membership in the Uruguay Association Football League in 1901, then in 1900 the clubs with foreign origin will refuse participation. In his first championship, Nacional win 5 games, would tie 2 and lost one, finishing in second place. In the next championship in 1902, the Tricolore would leave champion for the first time in its history by winning all their matches. In the championship of 1903, finish level on points with CURCC, so a runoff between these would be disputed, being winning the first National final for the Uruguayan championship, also being the first team to achieve bicampeonato. In Scene Rioplantense Los Albos would achieve obtain Honor Cup in 1905, it hosted tournament between the AUF and the AFA. That would open the door to several international and intercontienentales successes, obtaining several times Aldao Cup Cousenier Honor Cup, Cup Competition Chevallier Boutell, among others. Encouraged by the good performance in the Olympic Games in 1924, where Uruguay get the gold, National toured Europe in 1925. The tour lasted 190 days, this tour started in February and end in August 1925, this being considered the most extensive football. In total the tour, he played 38 matches bag, which won 26, drew 7 and lost 5, scoring a total of 130 goals and only receiving 30. Conquering America The first club win the Copa Libertadores in 1971, also winning the Intercontinental Cup that year. Also won the Copa Libertadores in 1980, also managing to win in the Intercontinental Cup the same year. But Bolsilludos were more and won the Copa Libertadores in 1988, where he managed to win the Intercontinental Cup, becoming the first club unbeaten triple world champion. Inter also won the Cup in 1972 and 1989, the only Uruguayan club win. He also won the Recopa Sudamericana, being also the only Uruguayan club to conquer it. Present National dominate the Uruguayan territory for three consecutive years, 2000, 2001 and 2002. In 2002, directed by Daniel Carreno National reach the quarterfinals of the Copa Libertadores, Gremio being eliminated and in that year also came close access the final of the Copa Sudamericana. Libertadores Cup 2003, the team was even stronger, and very memorable clashes starred as the games against Santos of Brazil, Montevideo game tied 4-4 and 2-2 in Brazil, losing on penalties National. 2004 is remembered for the classic comebacks. In the Apertura tournament, the Tricolor would beat Penarol 2-1, with goals from Alexander Medina, after going behind 0-1; in the Clausura tournament, after trailing 0-2, Luis Romero would twice to tie and untie the madness of bolsilludos fans, Sebastian Abreu would turn the score, ending the game 3-2. In 2005 the renovation of Grand Central Park and the return of the stadium for home games of the club is decided, after 75 years of home advantage to exercise at the Estadio Centenario. Just re-opened, the Great Central Park would be the place to be Uruguayan National Champion in 2005 and in the 2005-06 season, the championship is remembered because it was Uruguayan champion Nacional and Penarol was located in the last position. After three years, Uruguay's National Champion title is recovered in the 2008-09 season, directed by Gerardo Pelusso. The key player was Santiago García, a youth who debuted at age 17, but mark important goals in the championship and the playoffs. In 2009, the Albos achieve its best participation in the Libertadores Cup in recent years, being led by Gerardo Pelusso, go to the final of the Libertadores Cup after beating Argentina's River Plate, National Paraguay and San Martin Peruvian phases group, and Brazilian Palmeiras. In that instance, he faced Estudiantes, champion club tournament would end, but the game would be a great controversy. In the next tournament, the board is confident coach training Luis Gonzales, but then to have bad results in the Apertura tournament, was replaced by Juan Ramon Carrasco, who achieved second place in the Apertura tournament, would champion of Torneo Clausura and Annual Table champion. Later play the final against Defensor Sporting, party would win 1-0 with goals from Tabaré Widowhood. In the 2011-12 season, he took over as coach recently reitrado Marcelo Gallardo, who would win the Apertura and Clausura would come second in the tournament, winning the Annual Table. Then he would win again the final Defensor Sporting, thus being Uruguayan champion. After a few dry years of victory, and several technical changes, National hand of Alvaro Gutierrez he won the Apertura 2014 tournament, qualifying for the final of the Uruguayan Championship 2014-15, winning the classic game to Peñarol 2-1 in The time. Clasura then play the 2015 tournament, which would not win but win the Annual Table achieved and would have to play the final against arch-rivals Club Atlético Peñarol. In the match, National would win 3-2 after the match was suspended and the court sentences end the game and would give her the Uruguayan National Championship 45th. Palmares National tournaments *Uruguayan Championship (45): 1902, 1903, 1912, 1915, 1916, 1917, 1919, 1920, 1922, 1923, 1924, 1933, 1934, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1946, 1947, 1950, 1952, 1955, 1956, 1957, 1963, 1966, 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1977, 1980, 1983, 1992, 1998, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2005, 2005–06, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2011–12 and 2014-15. *Playoffs Pre-Libertadores (8): 1982, 1990, 1992, 1993, 1996, 1999, 2007, 2008. *Cup Competition (8): 1903, 1912, 1913, 1914, 1915, 1919, 1921 and 1923. *Honor Cup (7): 1905, 1906, 1913, 1914, 1915, 1916 and 1917. *Tournament of Honor (14): 1935, 1938, 1939, 1940, 1941, 1942, 1943, 1946, 1948, 1955, 1957, 1958, 1961 and 1963. *Tournament Competition (10): 1934, 1945, 1948, 1952, 1958, 1959, 1961, 1962, 1963 and 1989. *Tournament Foursquare (7): 1952, 1954, 1956, 1958, 1962, 1964 and 1967. *Major League: 1975, 1976 and 1977. *General Artigas National Championship: 1961 and 1962. *Apertura Championship (11): 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2008, 2009, 2011, 2014. *Clausura Championship (6): 1995, 1996, 1998, 2001, 2006 and 2011 *León Peyrou Cup: 1920, 1921, 1922 *Engineer Jose Serrato Championship: 1928 *Fermín tournament Garicoits: 1965. *Montevideo City tournament: 1973. *50th Anniversary tournament Colombes: 1974. *Olympic Tournament Champions: 1974. *Championship Estadio Centenario: 1983. International *Copa Libertadores: 1971, 1980 and 1988. *Intercontinental Cup: 1971, 1980 and 1988. *Interamerican Cup: 1972 and 1989. *Recopa Sudamericana: 1989. *Cousenier Honor Cup: 1905, 1915, 1916 and 1917. *River Plate Cup Competition Chevallier-Boutell: 1913 and 1915. *River Plate Dr. Ricardo Aldao Cup (6): 1916, 1919, 1920, 1940, 1942 and 1946 Important information *Seasons in First: 109 *Two seasons: 0 *Better position in First Division: 1 (44 times) *Worse position in First Division: 7 (1988) *Greater made goals: *It was Amateur: 11-0 Charley in 1920 **It was Professional: 10-0 River Plate in 1938 **Copa Libertadores: 6-0 Nueve de Octubre in 1984 **Biggest Classical: 6-0 in 1941 *Longest streak of consecutive matches won: **National Games: 32 games (1940-1942) **International matches: 6 games (1967) *Longest streak of unbeaten: **National Games: 34 games (1915-1918; 1940-1942; 1971-1972) **International matches: 12 games (1968-1969) *Obtained championships unbeaten 7 (1902, 1903, 1916, 1917, 1924, 1941, 2005) *Championships obtained without yielding points: 2 (1902, 1941) *More years in the club: Hector Scarone (20 years, 1916-1926; 1927-1931; 1934-1938) *More appearances: Emilio Alvarez (511 games) *More Copa Libertadores matches: Julio Cesar Morales (76 games) 214 *Top Scorer: Atilio Garcia (468 goals) *Copa Libertadores top scorer by Julio Cesar Morales (30 goals) *Goalkeeper with more minutes without conceding a goal: **Uruguayan Championship: Gustavo Munua, 963 minutes without conceding a goal (2003) **International Tournaments: Manga, 612 minutes without conceding (1971) *Most games with clean sheets 11 (1933) *More national championships won: Foglino Alfredo Jose Vanzzino, Schubert Gambetta and Anibal Paz (9 championships) *Players transferred to the national team: 250 (world record) *Players champions official matches with their national teams: 92 (world record) *Players champions official matches for the national team: 67 (world record) es:Club Nacional de Football Category:Clubs Category:Uruguayan clubs